


Judy Likes Her Coffee With Cream

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Masturbation, Morning Routines, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Nick, being the gentlemammal he is, decides to start bringing Judy her morning coffee.





	Judy Likes Her Coffee With Cream

With a quick stop at the local coffee shop, Nick returned home with two cups of hot, steaming, bitter black brew.

The paper mittins around the cups did quite well in keeping the heat from the liquid inside from burning his pawpads as he quickly stepped into his apartment and placed them on the coffee table in his livingroom.

Glancing over at the clock hanging on his wall, it read '5:10' and he thought to himself, 'Good, I have time,'

Standing in front of his coffee table, he bit his lower lip and glanced over to the shaded windows of his apartment,

_'Shade's down, good,'_

Looking down at the cup of coffee with the name 'Judy' written in marker, he brought he paw down and popped off the plastic lid; a puff of steam rose from the blackness, and moistened his paw.

With his other paw, he rubbed along the zipper of his crotch, and stared at Judy's open cup of coffee.

 _'Should I?'_ he wondered, and felt his heartbeat speed up.

A throb pushed against his paw on his crotch, and a claw hooked into the metal zipper, dragging it down; that was his answer.

Pulling the zipper as far down as it could go, he nudged his sheath out and balls out, letting them feel the hot air near her coffee.

The pink tip of his cock was already starting to push itself out.

One paw rubbed up and down his sheath, and fondling his balls. The other rubbed and squeezed his growing member between fleshy pads, slick with the moisture from the coffee and the occasional dribble of precum.

Squeezed and rubbing at his sheath, he felt the expanding stiffness of his cock through the fur, and the damp fur mingled with a bit of persperation and heated moisture from the steaming cup of brew.

Gripping his paw around his nearly-unsheathed slick dick, he felt his knot stretching the opening of his sheath.

Glancing back over at the clock, he saw it was 5:14. 

_'I've got time,'_

Tugging at the base of his sheath, his knot was freed, feeling the warmth from the air below it.

A stream of precum slipped from his cock and streamed down his knuckles, dripping down into her drink, as it idly stroke up and down his length.

Pulling his paw from his sheath and sack, he rested it on the table, balancing himself, and shifted himself around just enough that his balls brushed against the outside rim of her cup.

 _'Need a little more balance,'_ he told himself, and pressed his thighs against the edge of the table.

Then, the paw gripping his meat quickened;

A wet pop as the pads of his paw slipped over-and-back along his tip, a muffled slap as the side of his lamp met his knot, and the brushing of fur as his balls met the paper side and rim of the cup he was masturbating over.

The heat continued to add moisture to his paw and flesh, and with that, sweat tried to cool things down.

A huff of air from his nose and he could smell his excitement, a pant as his paws squeezed just right along the head of his member, and the occasional drip-drip as his dick continued pumping out its own lubrication.

Again, he glanced at the clock, and it was 5:19.

 _'Almost done,'_ a thought managed in a haze, and his eyes closed and nostrils flared.

It smelled of her strong brew, a bit of violet, and a bit mildly of sweaty sex.

As the pad of his slicked thumb glided over his tip, he let out a groan and his toes curled.

He barely stopped himself from thrusting, and almost accidentally dunking his sweaty balls in her hot coffee, as his length gave a light throb in his paw.

Standing up on the toes of his footpaws, he aimed his cock down, just an inch or two above Judy's drink, as he let out a groan and shot his first load of 'cream' into her drink.

The sounds of liquids splashing soon followed, as his cock gave another throb.

With a few small, eratic jerks of his cock, keeping it just in range of her drink, there was another shot of cum added.

He could feel a few drops of sweat or precum drip down his paw, sheath, and sack, and heard them drip into the drink, as more of his seed followed.

After a few seconds, he dragged his paw up and down the underside of his length, coaxing what was left out before he could say he was done.

Stepped back from the table, he looked over his handy work; not a drop landed outside the cup.

Though, the cup of now dark-tan liquid looked as if it were about to overflow, he leaned down and gave it a few quick laps.

Slipping the lid on, he noticed he left a few smears, and looked over the paw he's used to jerk off.

 _'Yeah, a quick whore's bath should do,'_ he admitted, and for the last time, glanced at the clock that read 5:25.

Five minutes later, he stopped by Judy's apartment, catching the bunny as she just stepped out of the lobby.

Holding out her coffee to her with an outstretched arm, she gingerly grabbed it, and took a deep gulp from the open tip of the plastic lid.

With a smack of lips and a sigh, a perky, happy Judy asked, "Alright, I normally don't like creamer, but you have got to tell me where I can get some more," and looked up at him with a smile.

He smirked at her, and sipped at his black brew.

"Secret recipe, fluff. Thought I might sell it to you for a kiss," and his smirk turned almost sultry.

She looked away nervously and muttered, "I think there's a rule against faternization, Nick,"

Shrugging his shoulders, they were off, on another day of work.

_'Maybe someday, fluff,'_


End file.
